


Christmas Surprise

by finitendings



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 Days of Sanditon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finitendings/pseuds/finitendings
Summary: A glimpse into a modern Sidlotte.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Kudos: 31





	Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: roaring fire - loosely interpreted for this one. Hope you still enjoy it

**A Christmas Surprise**

Sidney Parker cursed as he was deterred by another red light. It has been a long two days of travelling and waiting at airports due to incremental weather. All he wanted to do was to be home with Charlotte who blessed her heart had taken the reins to get them ready for Christmas. She had sent him periodical texts about the gifts that she bought on their behalf, wrapped them and decorated their home. His brother Tom and his wife were cooking dinner this year and all he had to do was show up to the house. Sidney had wanted to surprise his wife by arriving a day early so they had at least one day to themselves to celebrate and unwind. All her inquiries about his travel plans were expertly redirected and responses were vague. 

  
Finally the light turned green and Sidney stepped on it.

  
oOoOoOo

Charlotte has been more tired recently with the rush of the Christmas and dealing with sick students in her class. Sidney being away for work always added more chaos in her life and the distance made her missed him a bit more despite constant messaging and video calls. Today she finished the rest of her gift wrapping and then set her playlist to one that played nonstop Christmas songs as she proceeded to lie down to nap.

oOoOoOo 

At close to midnight, Sidney found his wife curled up in front of the fireplace. She had built herself a soft haven with the two life sized plush dolls that he had gotten her recently and the various couch pillows that they owned. There she laid curled up in the faux fur blankets with her chestnut hair fanned out. She seemed content and it broke Sidney's heart to wake her up, but he wanted to see her beautiful eyes that wasn't pixelated by a computer screen.

It was as though she sensed his presence for at the moment, she was startled awake. "Oh my Sidney!"

"I missed you love."

"I wasn't expecting you til tomorrow!" She had then launched herself at him. With the twisting of bodies and the pushing of tongues, Sidney was reaffirmed of the notion that reunions were simply the best part after a separation.

"C'mon Char, I'm glad that you enjoyed my surprise for me and now lets get you off this floor and have a proper welcome."


End file.
